Of Silver Crystals and Feathers: Postal Service
by Zipora Tsuki
Summary: Little drabble on life after Of Silver Crystals and Feathers. Serenity is not too thrilled about the thought of the new postal service for "New Bran Bal" and its up to Kuja to convice her to go with it. SM/FF9 crossover


ZT: Hi people! Guess whose back?

Kuja: You said you'd let me go once OSCAF was over!

ZT: So I lied, deal with it.

Kuja: (Sobs in a corner)

ZT: Anyway, here is a little side story to Of Silver Crystals and Feathers. It was recommended in that I write a one shot epilogue about Serenity having the baby. I plan to do that later on, but came across a sudden realization when I was thinking about that: I'm gonna miss writing OSCAF!!! So, I've decided to write some one-shots about our favorite final fantasy cast and former sailor scout. So…on with the show! I don't own Sailor Moon or FF9. Enjoy!

Of Silver Crystals and Feathers: Postal Service

"No way."

"Come now, it is hardly that bad."

"Absolutely not!"

"You will regret it later if you don't."

"I'll manage."

"Oh will you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'll train pigeons."

"Pigeons don't live this far out here."

"Then I'll train chocobos."

"You'd have to ride it in order to teach it where to go."

"Er…no chocobos then. Well-then-I'll…um…"

Kuja sighed, "Serenity, just admit defeat already."

"No!" the said blond crossed her arms and turned swiftly from her silver haired mate, "I refuse to have those-those…things! here in 'Neo Bran Bal'!"

"Those 'things' are properly termed 'Moogles', and they happen to be a great asset," the genome tried for what he would swear is the thousandth time that day.

Perhaps a little backtracking is needed for the current conversation to make sense. "Neo Bran Bal" (as the genomes have yet to decide on a new name for it yet) was developing at an astounding rate, and receiving more attention than anyone, even Kuja and Serenity, had expected. As word spread like wildfires over the continents, residents of the cities wanting to start over after the war, refugees from destroyed lands (including the survivors of Cleyra, the decimated tree city which the Iifa tree was beginning to resemble), and people just wanting to experience something new, began filing in, building homes alongside the genomes and turning what was originally going to be a small village into a small city. Seeing as they were the ones who began the trend of building the city with their own palace, and since word had gotten out that one was of royal blood, it had been a unanimous vote that "Lord Kuja and Lady Serenity" would rule over the city. Although Serenity was not sure what to make of it at first, after seeing that Kuja knew how to govern fairly well for someone who was once an evil villain, she was fine with being the "Lady of the Tree house" as she called herself in private.

Things had been rolling smoothly with the development; houses were rising as well as other buildings including shops and a library (Thanks to Daguerreo's generous donation as well as from Alexandria and Lindblum). However, as more and more people came, so did the need for one very important thing: A means for delivering messages. Of course when it came up, Kuja knew the answer for that was simple; they needed to register the town with Mognet Central and they'd send a moogle.

However…there was one small problem: Serenity still despised moogles. This brings us back to our current conversation between our favorite couple.

"I don't care if they're a great asset; they're annoying!" the blond retorted.

Kuja suppressed a sigh at his wife's stubbornness. He loved her but, gods, she could be so unreasonable at times! He let his mind sift through any possible reasons that would make her give into having one of the creatures in the town, but every time he came up with the same conclusion: she'd have a retort for it. Rubbing his temples, he let his eyes train on the back of the blond for a few moments. Light shifted in the leaves above, making patterns dance on her small frame.

_Well, small from this side at least…_he thought with a smile, thinking of the small bulge forming in her belly. Three months….that's how much longer until their new adventure began. The genome had to admit, he was as nervous as he was excited; the thought of being a father had been one that he had decided was impossible ever since he took up the torch as the Angel of Death. So when the angel in front of him gave him the news that he had created life, it was quite the shock to him and brought many questions. Would the palace be done by the time the child arrived? Would the baby be born with any complications, having a genome for a father? Was he ready for such a responsibility? Would he baby be able to live with having a former villain for a father? Would others treat her differently for having him as a father?

Although he was still a little unsure about the complications part, Serenity did a good job, both intentionally and unintentionally, quelling his other fears. For her part, she played the part of a supportive wife, giving him words of encouragement and assuring him that he was ready for whatever being a father threw at him. Also, word had been getting around, on the Iifa tree at least, how Serenity was "an angel of light who banished the dark one". It was only a matter of time before it spread out further, and then, Kuja had no doubt, that people would look at their child and see her (he was still hoping on the gender) as the baby of the Angel of Light.

As he continued to stare at her, Serenity had realized that Kuja was staying quiet for too long, and glanced back at him. She raised an eye curiously when she saw him staring at her, eyes soft and a small smile on his face. Definitely not the expression she expected to see considering they had been challenging each other's will all day long. "…What?" she asked finally.

"I was just thinking…" Kuja purred, his chocolate creamy voice sending a slight chill up the blonde's spine. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around waist from behind, letting his hands rest on her swollen belly, "about how we're going to be parents soon."

Serenity looked like she was going to melt in his arms as she nodded, "Yeah…"

"It will definitely be an exciting time…I'm sure Zidane wants to know when his niece is born," he continued to purr, rubbing her belly lightly, "And once she gets older…I'm sure he'd love to get letters from her…little drawings of her family or a paper filled with her first words…You know, all it will take to have that is just one, one small moogle. It doesn't even have to be near our house. Just around so that we can give it letters to send out when we need news spread."

Serenity stayed silent in his arms for awhile. Closing her eyes, the blond smiled. "You know what? I can already imagine what our baby's first word is going to be…"

Kuja smiled, smirking victoriously inside, "And what's that?"

She shoved his arms away, "KUPO!" She stomped off towards the half finished palace with a now exasperated Kuja behind her, "And the answer is still no!"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time!


End file.
